


a world of two

by wiinterwind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Study, i still have no idea how to tag, thats the whole fic, theyre just gross in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiinterwind/pseuds/wiinterwind
Summary: Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi.Who would’ve thought.alt; the intricacies of life for Atsumu on just another Saturday.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	a world of two

**Author's Note:**

> happy sakuatsu fluff week as well as valentines day everyone!!
> 
> here's my contribution to sakuatsu who has taken over my entire life for the past year now HAHA. anwyays i wrote this while listening to this [spotify radio](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1E8DZVtfCfjbxd?si=8a1a864654bc4ff2) so if you're interested then here. also something is very wrong with the pov in this fic so i apologize lololllol
> 
> day 1 (tier 1): domestic

How they got here will continue to remain a mystery in Atsumu’s mind.

Well, that's partially a lie.

Miya Atsumu had fallen in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi at first glance through the net of his youth. When the biggest problems he had were his hair that never looked the right colour or style and his snarky attitude that got him into trouble on more than one occasion, Sakusa Kiyoomi came crashing into his life with bendy wrists that commanded him to his knees and a mop of hair that could rival a mass of wet seaweed. Somewhere deep inside of him, Atsumu knew that  _ he  _ would be different. 

Now 22 and the first-string setter of one of the best teams in division 1, Miya Atsumu was dating the very same Sakusa Kiyoomi that had crashed into his life with the subtlety of a highlighter. Dear god, Atsumu still can’t fathom how this ever happened. Of all people,  _ Kiyoomi chose him _ . The best mistake he ever made was accidentally confessing to him in the empty locker room. It was slow in the beginning. After all, relationships aren’t easy work. They take time and effort but that’s something that both of them know well. Atsumu was stubborn and often driven by emotions while Kiyoomi was blunt and sharp with his words, always knowing just what to poke and prod at to hurt someone. However, they made it work. 

Dating never meant changing into different people, it was simply an  _ adjustment _ .

They were still themselves, but now they had everything else that love entailed — physical touches that were no longer afraid to linger, soft-spoken words under the pretense of the other being asleep, and hours spent just lazing around in each other's company without a care in the world. 

They had developed some sort of routine. Meet up at the street corner near Kiyoomi’s apartment and walk to practice together everyday and walk back. Go to Atsumu’s apartment for dinner every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday and to Kiyoomi’s on Thursdays and Saturdays. Tuesdays were different every week — sometimes they would need their alone time and simply have a rest day to brood and do their own things. Atsumu knows that Kiyoomi needs his alone time to do his own thing and just exist in his own self just how Kiyoomi knows that Atsumu needs a break from all of the people in his life to just exist singularly. 

It was simple, comforting, and consistent.

Today was no different. With the end of Saturday practice came the beginning of routine. The changing of sweaty clothes in a locker room filled with talkative teammates, the skipping of a shower in favour of soaking in between familiar tiles for prolonged amounts of time, and the distinct smell of home in the air of home-cooking and the cleaning solution that Kiyoomi uses for his floors. The flowering bud of affection had never stopped growing in his chest no matter how many Saturdays would pass. 

The fluid movements of eating dinner and washing dishes were practiced and fine-tuned to a point. Quiet chatter filled the apartment as the setting sun streamed golden lines across the wooden floorboards. Every time Atsumu bumped his hips against Kiyoomi was taken in stride for they knew —  _ of course they knew  _ — of the unspoken words that were built into their tiny world of home. 

A dance of which only they knew the steps too, brought them from kitchen to weared-down couch — molded perfectly to fit their bodies beside each other, and nowhere else. The curl of Atsumu’s lips as he spoke of everything and nothing was interrupted with quiet hums and short sentences that vibrated from his lover's chest. The loud city was nowhere to be found as they lay there as the only people in the world.

What is the world without his lover who cradles him so tenderly? For that  _ is  _ his world. 

Atsumu could talk for hours on end about everything and nothing. From the questions of the universe and its mysterious, to the never-ending stories of him and his brother exploring the twist and turns of Hyogo — Kiyoomi would listen to them all if it meant he got to run his bony fingers through golden tufts of hair. 

Orange lines faded to muted purples which brought the beginning of another dance. The reluctant walk to the bathroom with the only thing grounding Atsumu was his hand slotted perfectly in the tiny dip in Kiyoomi’s hip — as if it were there for him and him only. Stolen kisses in the midst of moisturizers absorbing into sun-kissed skin were met with a pout yet Atsumu knew that he was never really mad.

He had learned to read each and every part of Kiyoomi. 

Comfortable loungewear was exchanged for the familiar prints of sleepwear. The flexing of muscles earned through years of tireless training reflected well onto his body. Yet they could never compare to the elegant slopes and hills of Kiyoomi. Pale skin littered with moles that crafted the constellations of the universe, long legs that carried what Atsumu would consider a god amongst men through the daily motions of his life, the sharp jaw of someone who always seemed so tight-lipped, and onyx eyes that contained thundering emotions with every glance. Perfection is always thought to be an unachievable ideal yet Atsumu thought that Kiyoomi was perfection itself and more. 

They mold together as if nothing else was even an option. Strong arms wound around his lover’s broad shoulders as they settle into their own little heaven. A mop of curls lay on a strong chest whilst lean arms wound around the thin waist of what was Kiyoomi’s sun. Night falls as the hallowing glow of the moon and the soft glow of neon signs peaks between curtains. The startling winds of April cut through the night as night-stragglers navigate their ways through the streets of Osaka. 

Atsumu had always run warm while Kiyoomi ran cold — a fleeting thought of how tricky the gods must be to have done this was quickly forgotten as a content sigh fell from pink lips. 

“You alright there Omi?”

“With you? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> they are so in love... gross...
> 
> thank you beta [tracy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuqae/profile) for screaming at me to finish this in time. um i have other wips for this week but i am greatly struggling to write one of them so we'll see how it goes HAHA
> 
> stay safe and healthy everyone <3


End file.
